horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rack City (Trippie Redd song)
Rack City/Love Scars 2 is a song by American rapper Trippie Redd. It features Forever Anti Pop and Chris King. Lyrics Ooh, ayy 14, 14, 14, babe yeah In rack city counting up a four I was trapping, getting it by my 'lone Rocket got them pints for the low Chris got the rocket, he gon' blow Murder what she wrote We came through and took her soul She want that dick then she get boned Rack city blowing dope, bitch She off the molly and the coke, bitch You wan' touch then you get poked, bitch Run my hood like the pope pope, bitch They thought I was dead but I'm still alive I just needed time to relax bitch I just needed time, now I'm back bitch The money coming faster than it ever did Please play this at my funeral If I die tomorrow tell my mama that I'm sorry for the life I chose But this the life I chose Mama I'm sorry This is the life for me Nobody loves me but me Nobody loves me but me I fucked my girl last week Told her get on her knees Then she sucked on my D Then that bitch hit the streets, she ain't fuckin' with me No more, no more, no more, no more No more, no more, no more, no more I see more tombstones than the undertaker And if we fuck now we can't cuddle later The chopper make roaches scatter, fuck a huddle breaker This MAC, I aim it at your face, I cannot make up Brrat, I got the pounds and that ain't from Jamaica Smoke, this thing I'm shooting fuck up god's creation Ah, you the best, who am I replacing Woah, oh that's a vest? well it's your mind I'm aimed at Scars of love from warfare with automatics Bullets burn like lava, chopper spitting volcanic Codeine and percocets, spend a kidney and a liver Stupid bitch fuck me over, I get it, I still miss her woah In rack city counting up a four I was trapping, getting it by my 'lone Why It Sucks # Trippie is trying to fit in with other rappers and he's doing a bad job. # Trippie screams way too much in this song similar to how he did in "Together". # The beat is very uninteresting. # Trippie's voice is pretty annoying on this track. # The features pretty much add nothing to the song. # This is one of his worst songs. # The title says it's a sequel to one of Trippie's best songs "Love Scars" even though this track lives nowhere close to the level of the first one. # The cover art is very simple and seizure-inducing. Music Video Trippie Redd - Rack City Love Scars 2 ft. FOREVER ANTi POP & Chris King (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Category:Screaming Songs Category:Trippie Redd Songs Category:FOREVER ANTi POP Songs Category:Chris King Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Emo Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2017 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that received sequels